During laparoscopic and endoscopic surgery pouches or bags have been used to remove the products of surgical excision through narrow apertures in the patient's body. Such pouches include plastic sleeving, tied at one end, and latex condoms. However, these tend to split and spill their contents within the body cavity. This limitation seriously restricts their use.
The present invention seeks to provide a durable pouch for a variety of types of surgical procedure.